


oh and i wouldn't miss a thing

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, daddy!Robron, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: 'Robert's forgot the milk, he realises it as soon as he slams the door shut and his eyes fall on Annie's bottles on the side. It makes him wince and then Aaron's coming towards him, Jacob on his hip looking half asleep as he has his head buried deep in his dad's shoulder.'ORrobert comes home after a day at work, back to his family.





	oh and i wouldn't miss a thing

**Author's Note:**

> just some daddy!robron family life fluff for you! <3

Robert's forget the milk, he realises it as soon as he slams the door shut and his eyes fall on Annie's bottles on the side. It makes him wince and then Aaron's coming towards him, Jacob on his hip looking half asleep as he has his head buried deep in his dad's shoulder.

Robert's eyes flicker softly and then Aaron's looking at him as if he's mad or something for staring at them. Aaron still doesn't know how this makes him feel, coming home to them every day.

Maybe he'll never know, Robert's okay with that.

"Forgot the milk?" Aaron's asking, all light and soft as he has a hand running through Jacob's curly locks. "Isn't daddy giant a silly billy." He whispers down to Jacob who is still wriggling about.

Robert steps forward, pouts a little. "Don't teach him that, he'll get ideas." He says, presses a kiss to Aaron's head and then gently strokes Jacob's cheek. It manages to coax him away from Aaron and into his arms instead.

"Silly billy daddy." Jacob gurgles, has mastered the art of swiftly taking out his dummy and pushing it back in again before either of his dads can make a grab for it in time. He knows he's too old for it now, but that's a battle Robert keeps telling Aaron they'll win another day.

Robert playfully raises an eyebrow and Aaron's laughing, knows he shouldn't but he can't help it when he thinks about how cheeky Jacob is becoming. Chas keeps saying it's because of him because apparently Robert was soft at that age, Aaron can believe it though. Whenever Jacob isn't running around like a mad man, he has a book out in front of him and he's soft and sweet and he's how Robert was. That always tugs at Aaron's heart.

Robert looks at Aaron and notices something strained in his expression, like he's worried about something.

He takes a guess. "Liv not back yet?" He asks, smiles a little at Jacob's reaction to her name. He's besotted with her and all her wild adventure stories which almost always keep him up at night planning trips back in time to when 'dinosaurs and dragons roamed the village.'

Aaron gulps, starts doing what he does when he's nervous (which has somehow become furiously washing plates) and then sighs. "Look I know she's practically an adult now but she's with Gabby isn't she? There's bound to be trouble." He bites down on his lip and then dries his hands.

"If there is, we'll know about it soon enough." Robert says, tries to keep up with his whole relaxing over Liv now that she is at her first year in Uni. "Anyway, you've got this little rascal to keep ya occupied." He reaches down and grabs Jacob causing their little one to squeal before batting Robert's large hands away.

There's a gurgle coming from the baby monitor and Aaron raises an eyebrow at his husband, and his son who now has his hand over his mouth and looks actually guilty about waking up his little sister. "Look what you've done now trouble? Sleeping beauty is awake." Aaron teases before shaking his head and coming towards the stairs.

Jacob's bouncing around like he usually does whenever anyone talks about Annie in front of him. His little miracle baby sister who was too early, too small to hold for a long time. He's big enough now to climb the stairs himself, hands down like paws when he gets to the top just because he enjoys sliding around the landing and watching Robert recoil in horror at the state of his floor as he starts rolling cars along it with a grin on his little face.

Robert grabs Jacob's hand as they approach Annie's room and softly open the door wide enough for them to come through. The walls are lilac, soft and almost sparkling after Aaron attempted to by the cheap glitter shit that Robert did not approve of. But who cared? Jacob was in awe of the idea that tiny little stars were trapped in the walls and Liv was game too.

Annie's got a blanket thrown over her little body, she's better now, bigger too. But they still count days, it's hard but Aaron can't seem to grow out of the habit and Robert doesn't seem in a hurry to let him. She's got Robert's hair, it's all dusty and blonde and has streaks of brown running through it. She's nearly a year old, presents already starting to pile up at the scrapyard because Jacob's too nosy for his own good so they can't be kept anywhere near where his little hands can reach.

"Hello darling." Aaron's voice is soft, gentle and slow as he rubs a hand over Annie's stomach and presses his finger down on the button which begins the magical illumination of the room and starts the low hum of a nursery rhyme playing. "Daddy's home." He whispers, bends down and then feels Robert do the same, a finger circling her little stomach.

Robert's in awe of her. The way her eyes are big and alive, green just like his but with a ring of blue to match Jacob's. She has his freckles too, their faint but when the sun is shinning they clutter her cheeks and Aaron's heart skips a beat.

Jacob's coming closer and on instinct Aaron turns around and picks him up so that he doesn't stick his head through the wooden bars and get stuck for hours again until Paddy can successfully prize him out. "Annie! Annie! Hi Annie, daddy giant is here _look_!" His hands pulls Robert's face towards his own and he kisses him almost excitedly on the forehead making Aaron laugh.

Robert smiles warmly at his son, the boy who always made his Aaron laugh. He would always be grateful for that and it sounded mad but he would because for a long time he was scared about what having children would do to them. It tore couples apart didn't it? Robert knew that all too well. So he was scared their own children would be too much for them, overwhelming, cause Aaron grief but -

Aaron's smiled everyday because of their little boy, and now because of their little girl too.

"Don't get her as excited as you now baby." Aaron whispers lovingly, attempting to pull Jacob down from him as Annie starts trying to clap her hands together. Robert looks at Jacob, grinning and doing that crazy thing with his eyes where he rolls them so far back you can only see the whites, and Robert knows instantly.

"You gave him chocolate before dinner or something like that didn't you?" Robert whispers, shaking his head as Aaron exchanges a guilty look with his own son and then looks at Robert.

"He just looks at me with those little blue eyes and I melt." Aaron presses Jacob's face towards his own and kisses at his son's cheek before letting him slide down and settle himself down on Annie's play mat.

Robert's eyes flutter and there's this familiar tug at his heart. "Yeah, I know the feeling." He whispers and Aaron's rolling his eyes and coming closer towards him. They're inches apart and Aaron finds his stomach almost swirling with something passionate as Robert places a hand on his face.

"Annie daddy and daddy are _kissing_!" Jacob's got into the habit of both telling tales and screaming at the top of his lungs whenever it's the least bit appropriate to do so.

Robert's eyes widen and he shakes his head before bending down and looking Jacob. "What did we say about being shouty?" He says, looks out the window and up at the sky.

Jacob huffs out a little sigh and pulls a hand through his curly hair. "The moon doesn't like when I'm shouty." He relents after a few seconds because his love for astronomy is the best way to get him to behave apparently.

There's the sound of the door clicking open and Jacob has to pull a hand over his mouth to stop himself from screaming out Liv's name as she comes through the door with a finger over her lips.

Robert shoots Aaron a look when she smiles at them both, does something she rarely does nowadays considering she's bogged down with work and Gabby and whatever they are up to nowadays. She's wearing all black, a top a little too cropped and a tight pair of black jeans. Her hair is down for once and she's got the whole winged eyeliner thing going on.

Robert would compliment her but he's not stupid.

"Alright daddies?" Liv laughs breathlessly and quickly Robert realises that she's very much tipsy too.

Jacob clambers up her like usual and she tells him she was chilling with the dinosaurs for a while and Robert undoes his tie as he listens.

"Did the dino's have any special drinks there?" He's asking, arching an eyebrow and seeing Liv become self conscious and awkward.

Aaron's breath is steady as he leans down and kisses Annie's head. "As long as you were safe and you're not sick in your room then it's fine." He tries to say, but then he's looking up and she's just a little girl to him and he feels old and weird about it but she cannot grow up. He keeps thinking about looking at Annie like that one day and suddenly he's picking her up out of the cot she holding her close to him. "You're all grown up now, ya weirdo." He tries to be cool about it but then she's sloppily coming closer and kissing his cheek and then disappearing again.

It's nearly half eleven and Jacob's still rolling around on the floor like a mad man, singing to himself and playing with his hands whilst Robert holds Annie close to him and rocks her a little as she makes moaning sounds. "I know baby, I know." He tries, kisses her head softly and remembers how it felt to hold her in his arms after all those scary months. It had nearly broke him, and Aaron, and their family but it hadn't, they'd grown stronger and kinder with each other in the end.

"Jacob Patrick Sugden-Dingle, would you like me and daddy fluffy to call nanny Chas and tell her to come and get you into bed because you're still a baby?" Robert asks, knows exactly what to say to make his son horrified at the thought of his words.

Jacob's only four but he is well aware of what that means. Nanny Chas thinks kissing him a thousand times before finally letting him sleep is the way to go about bed time and it always makes Jacob moan. That's why his little body is moving towards his own room and then he's running back and Robert's kneeling so that Jacob can give Annie a kiss good night.

It makes something almost burst with happiness inside Robert's body and he feels alive. He feels like his life has this meaning to it now that it never did before, because he has Annie and he has Jacob and he has Liv and Aaron and it's all _his_.

"We'll check on you in a sec okay bud?" Aaron let's Jacob know with a smile.

"Love you buddy." Robert says to him, all overcome with emotion for a reason he doesn't even know. "To the moon and the stars and - 

" _All the way back_." Jacob practically sings, twirling himself around and making Aaron laugh again before he's running to his room.

Aaron wipes at his eyes, clears his throat and then he's watching Robert place a sleepy Annie back down in her cot and start to stroke her forehead lovingly.

"Wonder what she's dreaming out." Robert mumbles a few minutes later, has a hand outstretched over Aaron's waist and his head in Aaron's shoulder for support.

Aaron looks down at their little girl and watches her almost smile in her content sleep, the blanket Diane knitted for her is tucked to her body tightly and it makes him smile. "You. Her brilliant daddy." He has a hand on Robert's back and means it because it's been on his husband's mind recently, thoughts about her being premature and poorly and it somehow being down to him.

Robert blushed softly and then smiles. "And you, you're the brilliant one, you always have been ya know." He blinks quickly and then feels Aaron kissing at his neck and a tingle races through him without warning.

It doesn't last though because Jacob's dropped his night light and Liv's laughing her head off and they've got to clear it up.

They put Jacob to bed, kiss him lovingly and tickle him with his monkey before they see him come down from his sugar rush and slowly drift off to sleep.

Robert smiles down at him, thinks himself lucky as he lays in bed and feels Aaron come closer to him. All smiles, showing teeth and all sorts. 

"Hello." Aaron whispers, has moved so that he's practically laying on top of his husband and resting his chin on Robert's chest.

It dawns on Robert quickly that they hadn't even given each other a proper greeting when he came home. It means something, it means that they're a proper family he thinks because long gone are the days where he'd only have to shut the door and undo his tie and Aaron was climbing the stairs with glee already.

This is a new normal, a welcomed one.

"Hello." Robert whispers back before kissing Aaron softly and then more hungrily before actually yawning in between their embrace. 

"Ah," Aaron pulls back and playfully hits Robert's arm. "Sugden, are you getting old and boring on me?" He teases and then suddenly Robert's gripping him hard and pressing down on the mattress sending a thrill through his husband's body as they kiss and tug and -

Jacob's running through the door and there's only enough time to explain that sometimes daddy and daddy play fight and it's fun. The whole trying to take off the clothes whilst doing it though is going to have to wait for the morning.

 

 


End file.
